


The Shidge Files

by NotThatSpooky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatSpooky/pseuds/NotThatSpooky
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles from various AU's, all centering around Shiro and Pidge.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @dragonetgirl on tumblr for the main title suggestion! ;)

_**Prompt:**  "They are exploring the forest planet through which they ventured in the beginning to find the green lion. They reflect on everything that’s happened since then, things that have changed. You can decide what they do together in that forest again!"_

* * *

Allura once said the Green Lion would need a pilot of intellect and daring, and as Shiro looked down at Pidge he knew she’d been right.

Nearly everything about this hike felt the same as it had back then. The dense forest was just as lush and green, if not more so. His favorite messy haired girl led the way, an Altean device like a GPS tracker in her hand, just like before.

He would’ve sworn he was reliving that day all over again if not for the difference he saw in her.

Back then, she was riddled with anxiety and unease – to be fair, they all were. Everything was so new and strange. Even he, despite his composure and prior experience with Galra, had his doubts. But he had faith in his ragtag team. He had faith in  _her_.

He remembered Pidge had questioned herself at every turn, even after she’d been accepted by Green and after the team had formed Voltron for the first time.

Now, as they made their way back to where it all began, he saw just how much she’d truly changed. For one, she was a bit taller, though maybe only an inch or two. But more importantly, he could sense the confidence radiating from her as he trailed after her.

He found himself beaming as his heart swelled with pride and admiration. She’d come so far. Not only as a Paladin or a pilot, but as a person. Every one of them had, and their journey wasn’t even over.

Shiro barely scuffed the toe of Pidge’s shoe before he realized she’d stopped and was staring right at him.

“Sorry…”

She raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face.

“You alright there, astronaut?”

“Uh, of course, why?”

“Why?” she repeated as if she couldn’t believe he had to ask.“You’ve been zoned out for like… at least the past 2 minutes.”

“Oh, really? Sorry, I guess I was just lost in thought,” he said sheepishly.

She shook her head, smiling, then grabbed his hand in hers to lead him onward.

“Wanna tell me what you were thinking about?”

“I…well…” He hadn’t expected her to ask that. “You?”

She came to a halt again and looked back. “Are you asking me?”

“No, I…” He slipped his hand from hers and started playing with the white tuft of his hair. “I was thinking about you.”

She eyed him curiously.

“And what about me?”

“Just… just you. How much you’ve changed. And how long it’s been since we were last here.”

Pidge took a moment to really take in their surroundings then, her eyes having been mostly glued to the monitor in her hand till now.

She hadn’t noticed how quiet it was, even with creatures chirping and croaking all around them.

“I guess it has been a long time,” she admitted, her voice soft as though remembering was something delicate. “Anyway, what do you mean I’ve changed?”

“Well, you’re taller for starters, and you carry yourself…” he paused to think of the right word, “…differently. You’re more…you.”

“Hmm.” She squinted at him and he smiled.

“It’s a good thing. Trust me.”

“Well, you’ve changed too,” Pidge said and stuck her chin up in the air. “You have more wrinkles.”

Shiro opened his mouth in a fake gasp and it prompted a giggle to bubble from her lips.

“Kidding. You’re not there yet.”

He did love the way she laughed… Even if was at his expense.

“Now come on! We’re burning daylight!”

–

Once the temple that had hidden the Green Lion from Zarkon all those centuries was in sight, Pidge took off ahead of him. Even more of it was overtaken by vines as thick as tree trunks than he remembered. She hoisted herself onto the first stone step and held her arms up high to wave at him, her smile wide and unadulterated.

He couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face as he approached her. She was practically glowing, though from the setting sun or something else, he wasn’t sure.

She held her arms out in front of her, inviting him, and Shiro obliged to let her wrap her arms around his shoulders and touch her nose to his.

“Go. Be Great,” she quoted him and he could clearly see the beads of sweat dappling her skin now. They were both sweating from the humidity, but that didn’t stop him from curling his arms around her waist as she leaned into him. “How did I do? Am I great?”

The way the orange sunbeams reflected in her mischievous brown eyes made his heart skip a beat.

His voice lowered in pitch as he answered, “You’re perfect,” and he caught her lips with his.


	2. First Impressions (Galra!Shiro AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Prompt:** Team Voltron frees a bunch of prisoners during a Galra cruiser raid, but there's a Galra prisoner among them with nowhere to return to. He helps the team escape and instantly gravitates to protecting "the little one", Pidge. His name is Shiro. _   
>  (Thanks to @demoniclions on tumblr for the idea)

Coran cocked his head at the somber alien behind the glass containment and fiddled with his mustache. He had to admit, even despite their prisoner’s stocky build, he did seem relatively harmless. Still, he was Galra and a stranger. There was too much at stake to risk trusting him right away, even if he did help the Paladins of Voltron.

The elder Altean caught Allura’s reflection and turned to face her.

“I know you said you’d explain later, but I think this counts as later. Why exactly did you bring a Galra onto the ship?”

“He was one of the prisoners we freed. And he used himself as a shield to protect Pidge during our escape,” Allura said.

Coran’s gaze shifted to the bandage wrapped around the Galra’s left forearm. That would explain the wound, he supposed.

“And?” There had to be more to it than that. “Why bring him on board?”

Keith piped up then.

“He had nowhere else to go, so we’re letting him stay with us… for now”

“From one prison to another. Poor fella.”

The Galra kept his bright yellow eyes trained on the ground.

“Doesn’t talk much, does he?”

Allura shook her head. “I think he may have lost his memory. It would make sense considering the experiments that were being performed on them.”

Their eyes fell on his right arm, mechanical, nearly all the way up to his shoulder.  

“He can use that arm as an energy weapon, though it seems he doesn’t have much control over it.”

“Does he have a name?” asked Coran and the other two shrugged.

“Not that we know of,” Allura said.

Coran took a step closer to the thick glass and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me, sir, Galra, sorry to bother you, but what should we call you?”

The Galra ventured a glance up at his rescuers, but after a few moments of waiting said nothing.

“Maybe he’s just shy.”

“Or he can’t speak,” Keith suggested. “But we can’t keep him in there forever. We need to figure out what we’re going to do with him, and soon.”

“Well whatever we do, we’ll decide as a team,” said Allura pointedly, her eyes practically searing holes in the side of the Black Paladin’s head. He pretended not to notice and quietly agreed.

–

Pidge dismissed herself from the dinner table early, claiming to want to work on her latest project. It wasn’t a lie, exactly. It just wasn’t the kind of project they thought.

“Can I bring it to him?” Pidge asked Hunk in the middle of pouring an extra bowl of space goo.

He paused briefly, the question catching him a bit off guard. “Uh, sure,” he agreed easily.

“Yes! Thank you!” she said like it was a song and took over goop pouring duty.

“Why?”

“I wanna thank him for covering me during the rescue mission. I feel kinda bad he hurt his arm for me like that.”

Hunk smirked.

“In other words, you want to ask him about his prosthetic, right?”

Pidge looked away.

“Maybe.”

“And I’m guessing you don’t want the boss man to know, huh?”

“I’d rather he didn’t,” she admitted, “Think you can cover for me?” Pidge flashed him her prettiest smile and fluttered her long lashes.

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Hunk laughed and waved her away. “Just make it quick.”

“I owe you one!” she whispered and snuck away from the kitchen with two bowls of goo tucked under an arm.

–

Truthfully, she did want to pick their new guest’s brain regarding the unusual technology attached to his shoulder, but she knew she probably wouldn’t get far just from asking. He hadn’t said so much as a word to them, only responded to their questions with nods and facial expressions.

She’d have to get Keith to let her inspect the arm once they decided to let him go. And only if she had the Galra’s permission of course.

Pidge pressed a button beside the alien’s cell and slipped one of the bowls into the slot that opened up.

His pointed ears perked. He’d dozed off. His shoulders stiffened as he looked up and Pidge waved.

She pressed the button again to close it and sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

She watched him eagerly as he stared at the bowl.

“Don’t worry, it’s not poison,” she assured him, “See?”

She took a bite of her own food and made a point of swallowing it.

“I’m eating the same thing.”

Cautiously, one of his big clawed hand picked it up and he sniffed it. She watched his nose twitch and noted the deep scar that ran across it. She wanted to ask him about that, too, but knew now wasn’t the time.

“So, I just wanted to thank you for protecting me earlier. You didn’t have to do that.”

She took another bite and watched him poke the goo with very tip of his tongue.

She held back a chuckle and just smiled. He really wasn’t that scary. He was kind of cute, in a way.

“How’s your arm doing? Does it still hurt?” she asked and his yellow eyes met her brown ones. He finally took a bite and shook his head.

“No? It doesn’t hurt?”

He nodded. She wasn’t really sure she believed him, but didn’t press it.

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m not really supposed to be down here talking to you, but I wanted to at least thank you properly.”

He stopped eating to look at her again. He gave her a soft nod, his eyes seeming to want to reveal something, even without pupils.

“I’m sorry you have to be in this cell. It should only be temporary. Just until we know for sure you’re not a spy or anything.”

The fact that the Empire’s soldiers were shooting at him too and he’d risked himself to protect her should’ve been proof enough he wasn’t on Zarkon’s side, but the team, and Keith especially wanted to be certain this wasn’t some kind of trick.

“Anyway,” she downed the rest of her goo and started to get up, “I should get going before someone finds me talking to you.”

The Galra watched the smallest Paladin press the button by his cell again and stack his empty bowl on top of hers.

“Do you need anything?”

He shook his head.

“Okay, well, thank you… again!” she said then turned on her heel.

“Sh…Shiro.”

The rough voice stopped her in her tracks and she whirled back around. She stared at him like she’d seen a ghost.

He pointed at himself and repeated the word.

“Shiro.”

Pidge blinked.

“Shiro?”

They hadn’t come across that word in their study of Galran vocabulary before.

He said it again, a little more urgently.

“Wait a minute…”

“Is that… is that your name?” she guessed.

The faintest smile touched his lips as he nodded, and Pidge tried to hide any reaction. It made him look oddly… handsome…

“Shiro…” she said, testing the word out for herself. It had a nice ring to it. “Nice to meet you, Shiro. I’ll try to come talk to you again soon, if you want, I mean, if that’s okay?”

His smile widened just enough to reveal the very tips of his fangs.

“Okay! Bye Shiro,” Pidge whispered and left the room wearing the beginnings of a blush on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add more to this one 'cause I really like this AU, but it'll hang out in the "Files" for now.


	3. To Chase Away the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Modern AU  
>  Hunk and Lance work for a successful though lonely businessman named Takashi Shirogane. They convince him to join them for a drink at their local bar where he’s introduced to their friend Katie._

“Takashi, has anyone ever told you you work too much?”

The man in question finished typing out a few sentences on his desktop before answering.

“Yes, actually.”

He acknowledged the tall, stout man standing in the doorway of his office – Garrett, one of his more dependable employees, although more recent.

“Well, they’re right. It’s Thursday! Come with us for Happy Hour!”

Takashi looked over at the smaller, thinner man poking his head out from behind him – Lance, of course, but something was missing about this picture.

“No Keith?”

“No,” Garrett said, “He had to go home. Listen, I have a friend who works at The Lion’s Den. You know, that place on Oriande? She’s great! You should come with us!”

Takashi looked at his computer screen and the half-finished email staring back.

“Come on, whoever you’re emailing can wait till morning. It’s after hours anyway. Just one drink, on me!”

Takashi sat back in his chair, his fingers tapping the cushioned arm rests while Lance and Garrett exchanged wide-eyed looks – it was the first time their boss had actually  _considered_ taking them up on their offer.

“One drink,” he said and help up a finger, “One.”

–

“Hey Pidge! The usual for me and the old guy. Lance?”

Lance said waggled his eyebrows while giving their bartender a once over.

“You know what I like, mama.”

“Gross dude…” The young woman with short brown hair, fair skin, and a fitted uniform flicked the top of his hand and he yanked it back from the counter.

“Ow, that hurt!”

She stuck her tongue out at him, which he reciprocated before she could get to work on their drinks.

Takashi turned to Garrett and lowered his voice just a notch, despite the noisy venue.

“…Pidge?”

She wasn’t wearing a name tag, but he was sure her parents wouldn’t have named her that.

“Ah, yeah. College nickname. Long story,” he said, grabbing from a nearby stack of coasters and passing them out to his coworkers. Takashi lifted an eyebrow but kept quiet.

“Her real name is Katie.”

“Ah,” was all he replied – that sounded a lot more likely.

Katie returned promptly with a mojito for Lance and two martinis for Garrett and their boss.

“Here ya go, Hunk. Want me to start a tab?”

“Please and thank you!” He half sang and fished out his credit card.

She left to the register and again, Takashi looked to his younger counterpart for answers.

“Hunk? Let me guess, college nickname?”

“Yep,” he said with a wink. “Don’t worry, it’s probably not what you think. I’m not her type.”

Garret lifted up his cup then elbowed Lance who was busy schmoozing with a dark haired girl a couple seats over.

“Hold on, beautiful,” he told her before spinning around to face the two men he’d arrived with.

“What?” There was a tinge of annoyance in his voice now.

“A toast!” Hunk announced, draping his arm firmly around his neck to hold him hostage.

Lance and Takashi lifted their own drinks to oblige, though with a bit of hesitation.

“To…?” Shiro asked.

“To getting the boss to come out with us for a drink!” Hunk grinned, then clinked his cup to theirs and took a swig. The others followed suit.

Her other patrons satisfied for the moment, Katie returned, leaning onto the bar towards them.

“So,” she said, giving Takashi a once over, “Is this the Mr. Shirogane I’m always hearing about?”

He made a face and lowered his drink. “What do you mean?”

A flash of panic blazed in Hunk’s eyes that darted towards his friend.

“Kidding! I’m kidding!” she insisted and Hunk gave her a reprimanding frown.

“Do  _not_  get me in trouble or we’re never coming back here!”

She crossed her arms and lowered her lashes.

“Please! You couldn’t stay away if you tried.”

“Bet!”

They took to glaring at each other like disgruntled toddlers before Takashi stepped in.

“Alright, c'mon. No one’s getting in trouble. Katie,” he said, and shifted towards her.

He hadn’t noticed till now the way the dim lights above complimented her, shadows accenting her curves in all the right places. He had to admit she was cute…with her pixie cut hair and perfect smile. Of course, he couldn’t even consider entertaining his interest in her, what with his division’s increased workload and all…or so he told himself.

After things ended with his ex what seemed like a lifetime ago, he’d devoted all his energy into his work. It paid off in the way of a promotion, but everything else suffered.

He’d planned to ask his boyfriend to marry him. Picked out the ring even, but in the end it wasn’t meant to be.

He justified his choice not to date when asked – he hadn’t met anyone who’d grabbed his attention the way Adam had. It wasn’t a lie, per se, just not quite the whole truth.

But “Pidge” was definitely intriguing, if nothing else. Not that she’d be interested in someone ten years her senior anyway.

Plus she was his employee’s friend, and flirting had never been his forte to begin with, so he discarded the thoughts as quickly as they appeared

“I heard you’re going to school here.”

Cheerfully, she turned to him, “Yes! Getting my Master’s in Bio-Engineering. I’ll be graduating this semester.”

“Congrats!” he smiled and held his glass up to her. She took one of their coasters and touched it to his drink.

“Bio-Engineering, huh? You must be a wiz like ‘Hunk’ here then.”

She pointed a smug look towards him and Lance snorted.

“You could say that.”

Hunk all but rolled his eyes as Lance piped up, “Pidge actually skipped a year. She tested out or something. Supposedly she skipped a year in high school too, but I wasn’t there so who knows.” Then he downed the rest of his drink.

Takashi blinked, impressed. “Seriously?”

She was practically beaming as she nodded.

“Jeez…maybe  _you_  should be doing my job.”

She waved him off. “Oh stop. Enough about me. Up for another round?”

Hunk shrugged at his boss.

“Up to you,” he said.

It wasn’t like he had anything to go home to.

–

It wasn’t long before Lance had wandered off with his new attraction for the evening to play a game of pool.

Hunk and Takashi watched from the bar, downing their drinks and nibbling on an oversized pretzel while they did.

Katie attended to her other customers but made plenty of time to stop and chat with the two.

Three drinks in and she noticed Takashi had lost much of his down-to-business demeanor. His tie was loosened just a bit, jacket draped over the back of his stool and sleeves rolled up his forearms.

Hunk had never mentioned his boss was good looking, even with his full head of silver hair. He didn’t seem that old though. Maybe in his late thirties at most, but even then…

“You’re not much of a drinker, are you?” she asked him when Hunk left to “break the seal” as he put it.

Takashi laughed a bit sheepishly “Uh, no, not really. You can tell?”

“I’m a bartender, dude. Of course I can tell!”

“Fair point,” he said, then took a sip of the fresh beer she set in front of him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cut you off before you get shitfaced. Lord knows this one won’t,” she said and gestured to their friend’s empty seat.

“Thanks Pidge,” he said without thinking. “I owe you one”

“Don’t mention it,” she winked, unfazed by the use of her nickname, and she could’ve sworn she saw his cheeks tinge with a pink that wasn’t there before.

By the time Hunk was closing his tab, Takashi Shirogane was more relaxed than he’d been in ages. It was a shame they still had to go in to work tomorrow to ruin it, but at least it would be Friday.

“I’ll get the tip, Hunk,” Shiro said, clapping him on the shoulder, “Thanks for the drinks. I had fun.”

He noticed Lance holding the door for his new friend, a steep chill wafting in to challenge the warmth of the bar.

“And I can tell Lance did too.”

Hunk shrugged. “I told you he really does flirt with everyone. Anyway, thanks for finally coming with us. I’ll go warm up the car.”

“Thanks Pidge!” he called to her while he buttoned his coat and she waved to him from the cash register.

“See ya Hunk!”

Takashi flicked through the bills in his wallet while another group was settling their tab. He placed them on the counter and grabbed his scarf and suit jacket.

“Thanks, Katie! It was lovely to meet you!”

“Oh, hold up Takashi! One sec!” she called back. He took his time wrapping his scarf while he waited for her to finish up with her other customers. When she did, she came out from behind the counter and approached him with his long overcoat hanging over her shoulder, practically dwarfing her.

He got a much better look at her figure without the bar to hide her bottom half and idly took in the view.

“Nice meeting you,” she smiled and handed him the coat.

“Thanks,” he said as he shrugged it on, “But why did you have…?” he started to ask before trailing off.

“Hunk wanted me to take yours to the back while you were in the restroom earlier.”

“Oh,” he said, still not sure he understood, but accepted her explanation all the same. “Well… thank you again.”

“No problem. Hope to see you soon!” she cooed and spun on her heel.

Once out of The Lion’s Den, he shoved his hands in his coat pockets to protect them from the biting Autumn cold. He found Hunk’s car quickly – thankfully he’d parked close – and  hopped in.

He buckled his seat belt and vigorously rubbed his hands together in front of the air vents pumping out warm air.

“I can drop you off at your place if you want or the office if you’re okay to drive.”

“The office is fine,” he said and settled into his seat as Hunk backed out of the parking space. “The cold sobered me up.”

They set off down the street, and Shiro stuck his hands back in his pockets once they’d warmed up enough, but something felt off. He wiggled the fingers of his right hand and they grazed something. He grabbed whatever it was and pulled it out – a napkin with pen marks on it.

He didn’t remember writing anything on a napkin.

He unwrinkled it a bit to find the pen marks were a series of numbers, and the letter “P”… All the cogs clicked into place, and he quickly shoved it back in once he realized.  

“You alright there?” The movement must’ve caught Hunk’s attention.

Takashi cleared his throat. “Good. I’m good,” he said, and Hunk glanced at him again before turning his focus back on the road.

His mind was reeling.

“ _She gave me her number?!”_

Suddenly he wasn’t feeling quite so cold anymore.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's based on a headcanon I have that Shiro gets kinda restless and needy when Pidge is gone too long (and that Pidge gets embarrassed by PDA but also secretly really likes it lol). Takes place on Earth, post-canon.

She was all his brain could process. The nerves in his head all buzzed up and down and back and forth with thoughts of **her.** _Everything_  made him think of  **her**. Every sensation  **felt** like her.

Pidge. Katie. Katie. Pidge.

Doe eyes, liquidy, gold and warm. Soft lion’s mane of mussy hair. This girl – this woman – drove every facet of his basest self into overdrive, overwhelming logic, reason and right into a sure and easy submission.

I need her. I love her.

He didn’t need water or air, desire assured him. Those were second at best. He  **needed** Katie, Katie Kat, Kit Kat, Pidge Podge…

“You’d better come home soon,” his thumbs typed out. “No… right now.”

Soon wasn’t soon enough, but Shiro had no choice.

When she got back he was going to devour her, as close to literally as he could without causing any real damage.

“Katie…”

After a few agonizing minutes, her reply popped onto his screen, “Takashi…”

“Come home…”

“I am lol”

“Now”

“I am you dork. Hold your yalmors.”

“:(“

“Omg kashi calm down”

“:(((“

“omg”

It’d been over a month since he last saw her, since he last held her tight in his arms, his face buried in the crook of her neck, absorbing the subtle scent of her, the warmth of her, stealing the slightest taste of her skin on his lips. He needed her more than anything right now and he was powerless to get her back any faster.

She was on her way, at least. Less than an hour now. She’d be back, leaping into his arms, her limbs clasped around him in no time at all.

Six weeks was far too long without her – his Katie. But what was another… 30 minutes?

Nearly a lifetime, it seemed.

Had he ever been so antsy, pacing the terminal corridor in meandering rounds? He’d go crazy by the time she got back.

He didn’t have to wait up for her, she’d told him. She didn’t want to throw him off his routine, after all.

Of course he’d stay up! She was crazy to expect otherwise!

“I’m going to be there,” Shiro said, “I don’t care how late it is.”

“Fine,” she’d said through tight lips struggling not to smile over how mushy his simple statement made her feel.

He’d caught it, and with a sly look in his dark eyes he kissed her on those lips.

“I love you,” he cooed, and she pursed her mouth tighter, jerking her head away.

She muttered for him to stop it, but he swooped her into an inescapable hold and showered her with kisses all over face and hair.

“Say it,” he teased her, willfully oblivious to the looks they were getting.

“Takashi…” She struggled, but he didn’t let go.

“Say iiiit.” Pidge could hear the grin in his voice.

“Okay! Okay! I love you too…” she finally said.

“What was that? I can’t hear you over all these kisses!”

Why did he have to be so loud? Now they were really getting looks!

“I love you too!” Her voice wavered in and out of a shout, and he let her go, but not before nuzzling her one last time.

His smile was soft now. He really knew how to make her all gooey inside… 

“Really?”

She took a step back, an idle hand finding the handlebar of her luggage as she focused on a skewed tile on the airport floor. “Yeah,” she said, “You know I do.”

Even avoiding his face, she could tell he was beaming, “I know. I just like to hear you say it.”

To be fair, she did too. Would hearing those three little words from him ever grow old? She hoped not, but it’d only been a few months since the first time…

Pidge made a face and charged into him, shoving her face into his sweater. His arms curled around her shoulders. If only he could hold her forever…

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m gonna miss you,” she admitted to the fabric after a pause. Surprisingly, he actually understood her.

“I know.” The fingers of his flesh hand threaded into her hair. “I’m gonna miss you too. You have no idea.”

When she pulled away, he could see she was still pink from the earlier onslaught – or embarrassment – but her eyes were glossier than usual, like they were about to melt away at any moment.

The memory of it pulled Shiro’s heart into a dull, familiar ache, but it jumped when he heard his name flying towards him.

He spun around just in time to catch her, his eyes wide before a grin split his face. He squeezed her tighter than he ever had, teetering on the threshold of suffocating.

“Shiro, please…” she strained.

“Sorry,” he mouthed against her cheek. But he was never letting her go again if it killed him… Or at least until Matt came over to physically pry them apart. Whichever came first.


End file.
